The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus Mill. and known by the varietal name ‘Sirius’. The new variety was discovered in 1999 in The Czech Republic. The new variety is the result of a cross between ‘Golden Delicious’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Topaz’ (male parent, unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop late disease resistant varieties of a high fruit quality that are also suitable for organic fruit production. The new variety exhibits similar ground fruit color, the absence of fruit overcolor, and the presence of fine russet around the stem cavity to ‘Golden Delicious’. Further, the new variety exhibits the trait of Vf-resistance against scab to ‘Topaz’, but exhibits triploidy, a stronger tree vigor, and very low pollen fertility compared to both parents. Further, the new variety differs from ‘Golden Delicious’ in its long storage capacity of fruits of common storage and the presence of Vf-resistance against scab. The new variety's globose to globose conical fruit form differs from the flat globose form of ‘Topaz’. Further, ‘Sirius’ exhibits a yellow fruit color versus the yellow-red color of ‘Topaz’. The following characteristics also distinguish the new variety from other Malus Mill. varieties known to the breeders:                Late, dessert-type, triploid variety with good keeping quality;        Trees exhibit strong vigor with a spreading habit;        Low pollen fertility;        Globose and slightly conical fruits;        Medium to long fruit stem;        Fine russeting around the stem cavity;        Yellow ground color of the fruit skin, with a mostly absent overcolor;        Flesh is firm, crispy and very juicy with a harmonic sugar/acid content and rich flavor;        Fruits do not drop when ripe; and        Vf-resistance against scab.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.